Ella es MI chica!
by SweetieSick
Summary: Una increible y molesta coincidencia ocurre cuando 4 amigos conocen a una misma chica de distintas formas, y todos caen enamorados de ella, sin saber que los demás pasan exactamente su misma situación. ¿Estará Laura jugando con ellos? ¿Qué se trae entre manos?
1. Chapter 1: SylverShooter (KronnoZomber)

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d0407b733f71dd9c52e22257de5db03"- Oh, vamos! Vamos! - Gritaba Kronno mientras arrojaba sus auriculares luego de perder la 5ta partida al hilo del modo zombie 2 en el CSO - Joder, no puedo tener tanta mala suerte! probaré un Team Death Match para variar.. a ver..- cogió de nuevo sus auriculares con micrófono integrado, y esperó pacientemente a que hubiese lugar en una partida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94fd5d6a6814a49b9de051bc564ddfb4"-20 minutos más tarde-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26633655bd73caef37bc5d2d48b68388"- oye, 9 partidas al hilo! somos invencibles! -vitoreaba Kronno a su misterioso compañero de equipo, quien tenía una habilidad impresionante con todo tipo de armas y parecia conocer muy bien la modalidad de juego- pero no has hablado en todo el rato, no tienes micro? -/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59add960b42c0505e3a8452ee32097cb"Nada se escuchaba del otro lado, el Team misterioso tampoco escribía/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0febb7efedfc72d84a4190663abd6e07"- Oh, vamos, o es que acaso tienes miedo? tío, con lo bueno que eres no me importaría ni que fueras una chica - bromeó Kronno, y esperó una respuesta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0055436cb69fda2abf297fb4dabb3a89"Nada, ningun sonido, ningun texto.. - Vale, te dejaré en paz, y ya debo irme, nos veremos de nuevo!-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="868888ef3d253983c9b29ca1ea905b6e"- Espera! - Sonó una voz femenina, casi como un grito en sus auriculares justo cuando empezaba a quitarselos- de veras no te importa que sea una chica?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5a400f1cee44f72bc44f4e0022b11bf"Esto no se lo esperaba, una chica Pro en su Team? - Diablos! eres una niña? ahora entiendo por que no me hablabas, joder! - soltó inconcientemente, haciendo enfadar a la chica./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="678de4326fa9d7ce0e6f9cb4dede147e"- Eres igual de idiota que los demás, no debería haberte hablado!- le gritó la chica notoriamente decepcionada- y tienes un nick estúpido, y manejas las armas como todo un noob./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06f3175874168cc01bc1d4549c07c57e"- Vale, vale, que eso último dolió, pero no lo decía en mal rollo, tranquilizate, ok? empecemos de nuevo -la chica se mantuvo en silencio, pero no se fué- Soy Kronno, es increible que una chica esté por aqui, pero no porque no crea que puedan jugar bien! - se atajó- solo que los chicos suelen hacer estupideces que hacen que no quieran jugar estos juegos - dijo tan apresuradamente que apenas se le entendía- juegas muy muy bien, por cierto../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e1f6ff2faff004c69cc58c1bf0b6569"- Está bien - suspiró la voz al otro lado de los cascos- soy SilverShooter, te perdono por comportarte como todo un idiota, no mentí cuando dije que eres un noob, y por supuesto que soy muy buena!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da01fad454fabb86d688a6e87e8dbee1"- Y muy modesta.. -agregó Kronno, con el ego dolido ante el duro adjetivo que le impuso su compañera- esto.. en fin, debo irme ahora, espero verte pronto, a ver si me enseñas algo, ya que eres tan buena!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b54c032b6c5f6162c36f8c1e02bc2499"La chica rió, con una risa angelical que envolvía el pensamiento de Kronno y lo llevaba a pensar como sería esa misteriosa y talentosa chica - Mañana a la misma hora empieza tu entrenamiento soldado, cambio y fuera!. - Y se fué, tan de repente como había entrado a la partida, dejando al chico medio atontado - Diablos! no le pregunté su nombre../p 


	2. Chapter 2: La Niñera (Piter-G)

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72f676fd0ab55fc5f4dce39ff1302d64"-De momento, solo necesito llegar a casa, dormir un poco y estaré como nuevo, no te preocupes! - Piter venía tranquilamente hablando por el movil mientras caminaba hacia su casa después de comprar su cena- vale, me tomaré algún medicamento por las dudas, claro, pero tu tampoco te desc... hey!./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d76f30dac57035ec32a1b4125659f04b"-Lo siento tanto, oye de veras disculpa, no he visto por donde iba, perdona! -una chica pelirroja, un tanto desalineada y bajita había chocado con el, haciéndole tirar el movil y tirando sus propios papeles por el suelo- pagaré tu movil, lo prometo, te daré mi número y en la semana te enviaré el dinero, si?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f1727e81d75cfbc1b1dde50439b672c"- oye, oye tranquila vale? que no te he dicho nada aún- la ayudó a recoger sus papeles notando que eran mapas de la ciudad, y de la zona más específicamente- buscas a alguien por aquí? digo, por los mapas y las indicaciones, quizá pueda ayudarte mientras veo si le ha pasado algo al movil. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac71a02dc530cf184668f4b82054ebff"Luego de re ordenar apresuradamente todos sus papeles y devolverle su celular sano y apenas con algunos raspones al chico, la pelirroja le entregó un papel arrugado con una dirección escrita en una letra pequeña y delicada, casualmente la casa junto a la suya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78f396fd5eec442146c122711e72e2da"- Venga, se dónde es, tu sígueme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d624acdc76c521c0213fa380f34b191"- Y cómo se yo que no eres ningún secuestrador y me llevas a tu guarida terrorífica? no sé ni siquiera tu nombre, y acaso vives por aquí al menos?; no me has dicho como está el movil, se ha roto? esa dirección es de mi nuevo trabajo, quiero que sepas que si no lo encuentro no podré pagarte, y podrías decirme donde hay cerca un minimerc../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9e151e1a8ef37088985268dd8bbefde"- podrías callarte dos segundos? no soy ningún psicópata de momento, me llamo Piter, vivo junto a esa dirección tuya, el movil está bien y no me debes nada, con que guardes silencio el resto del camino queda saldada la deuda, ok? - miró un tanto exasperado a la chica que asintió y no dijo más nada- solo quiero que me contestes dos cosas, ya que aún faltan un par de cuadras: cómo te llamas? y que clase de trabajo vas a hacer a casa de mis vecinos? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1962c6aced99d506f382dc0fa480d462"- Iré de niñera, de que más podría ir? no se si lo notas pero no tengo mucha madera de plomero u decoradora de interiores -sonrió ella divertida ante su propio chiste y le tendió la mano a modo de tardío saludo- y me llamo Laura, gracias por preguntar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92a75afcfd6185500b00b08cdfd9c63d"Piter miró extrañado la mano de la chica por un segundo y le dio un leve apretón, casi temiendo romperla, se veía tan frágil, tan delicada, tan.. En que rayos estás pensando, Piter? vale, al menos ya hemos llegado- bueno, Laura, ya llegamos, si necesitas algo vivo aqui junto, suerte con el demonio de tasmania, y salúdalo por mi, nos vemos - dicho esto, dejó a la pelirroja sola y con la palabra en la boca, sin entender muy bien por qué, pero no quería pasar demasiado tiempo junto a ella, aun que al mismo tiempo le ponía de buen humor el hecho de que la vería muy seguido- todo esto fué muy raro.. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d8e3ca4dc4994743ef5ebef8ad5d2d9" - En casa de los vecinos-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cf3f18997880b9f0ffe4e47135d0145"- Hola, soy la nueva niñera, Laura, lamento llegar tarde, resulta que vivo del otro lado de la ciudad y me he perdido de camino, yo../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cb6b6620e9ed14149be45bf796bf298"- Pasa, cielo! - Le sonrió una agradable mujer de unos 30 y pocos años, al parecer su nueva jefa- y no te preocupes, no te esperábamos hasta dentro de 20 minutos, te presentaré a Felipe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ddbae3e50714fd824d1933e57419791"- V-vale.. - sonrió tímidamente a la señora Rosas y entró en una pequeña pero elegante sala de estar, pensando, mientras esperaba al niño con el que pasaría las tarde-noches de ahora en adelante, en ese tipo que la había ayudado- /p 


	3. Chapter 3: El Concierto (ZarcortGame)

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1b7abcdef4c680544f81ec3088c85e5"Mi hermana estaba súper emocionada, la llevaría a ver a un.. Rapero? Youtuber? No lo se, no estoy muy conectada con eso, pero tengo la tarde libre y no paso mucho tiempo con ella últimamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a90380b7c3936955cfb2a484dc778cae"Deli: al menos te aprendiste alguna de las canciones que descargue para ti? Tienes que cantar conmigo, vamos! No seas aburriiiidaaaa! -hizo cara de gato con botas, sabe que no me resisto a esa cara- lo harás?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b945817a6206a8ba106a30cb3d2b8c9"Laura: sabes que lo haré, ahora ve a cambiarte, arreglarte, hacer carteles o algo, lo que sea que haga tu fandom antes del concierto, si? Me avisas si necesitas algo -Sonreí y despeine un poco su cabello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e89bf7c631212a59eb7378689bf12fe"Deli: Un cartel a la orden! Pero.. Puedes ir por algo de purpurina? Para que se note mas, ya sabes -sonrió inocentemente y se fue a buscar materiales para hacer el cartel- te quiero!~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa84d31594182d088255ffb20b4c560d"Laura: Ay, Delilah -suspire mientras buscaba mi teléfono y mi cartera- si no te quisiese tanto../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adb1fa6ecdc650a542d869562919359b"Salí de casa y me puse mis auriculares -em style="box-sizing: border-box;"escucharé un par de veces las canciones, así al menos me sabré una parte/em- pensé.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Estaba por llegar a la tienda y solté por error mi cartera, venía distraída tarareando una canción.. No se bien como se llama, pero la hace junto a otro tipo, su voz me suena conocida.. El punto es, son buenos -Auch! Oye! - me giré luego de levantar mi cartera y un chico me empujó, si no estuviera enfadada con el lo miraría más atentamente, es guapo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6e307b7c64e6c3e23814fc7c7d3ced2"-: Cuanto lo siento, voy con prisa y no te había visto, estás bien?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91ee0d80c65d432e063562df1b5fa8e5"Laura: estoy bien, y lo siento, tampoco te he visto, como te llamas? Soy Laura -le tendi la mano de forma amistosa- /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"siempre es buen momento para ligar, EH? 7u7/span/*que diablos? Quien dijo eso?*/span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"por ahora digamos que soy..mmm..dios(?)/span/ *Dios no era un hombre? Mayor, con barba,ya sabes*/span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dios no tiene forma, puede..digo puedo convertirme en lo que quiera/span/*per..!*/span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"CONTINUEMOS, ENFOCATE! El chico te está hablando!./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e4275f1873a1987c1d5f46d81404ba6"-: Laura? Me oyes? Estas bien? - agitaba su mano izquierda frente a mi cara aun sin soltar la derecha de la mia-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9acdaa62719f05889440abe66827dae8"Laura: EH? Que? Lo siento estaba.. Umh.. Hablando con dios(? -Sonreí y me sonroje un poco al notar que era yo la que no soltaba su mano, la solté y lo mire fingiendo que aquí no ha pasado nada, el solo se rió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43910051c6b2e74beee10eb8cb2c9d96"-: Eres graciosa, te lo han dicho? Oye, me quedaría a charlar, pero de veras debo irme, espero volver a verte -volvió a estrechar animadamente mi mano- me llamo Miguel, por cierto. -Dicho esto se fue tan de repente como vino, y yo me quedé ahí parada, con los audífonos puestos, hasta que recordé porque venia- em style="box-sizing: border-box;"purpurina/em!-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51cf73f08c608b274fe1a78b3447292f"2 Horas más tarde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76eb59e270da9a45612c6c2c6363c95f"Luego del episodio de la purpurina volví por mi hermana, que ya estaba lista y me arreglé mientras ella terminaba el cartel/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="3ced498e25265b101d43a3be86e277d6" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bea3baa9a78ccb456c34b4d0b0c548e2"Laura: lista? O me iré sin ti!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29c6ea86b1a918bd51ed0757057163b2"Deli: ya voy! No me dejes! -corrió detrás de mi hablando todo el camino de su ídolo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb1daf810af24199276e5524f30dc6b4"Llegamos al concierto sobre la hora, estaba lleno de gente, tiene que ser muuy bueno de veras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1ce1e61117a7be3313c44c0d227e43e"-: Qué pasa familia? Como están todos? -esa voz.. Me di vuelta hacia el escenario y vi a..Miguel? Que diablos hace ahí arriba?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5a81bd16211993bbea206870a521263"Deli: mira! Es Él, es Zarcort! Verdad que es lindo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a590e13d7ec8ae58a55087e0455807a"Laura: Za..zarcort? El? Vaya, esa no me la esperaba./p 


	4. Chapter 4: Laura? (CycloMusic)

Salí apresurado luego del concierto de Zarcort, me abrí paso en medio del gentío.  
Ahora vive aquí? Puedo haberla confundido, no?.  
No, no confundiría esos ojos con nadie más. Me habrá visto? Si lo hizo ya no está aquí, no la culpo. Soy un completo y total gilipollas, si en este momento ella viniese aquí a golpearme, yo mismo me golpearía donde ella mandase para ahorrarle el esfuerzo.

 **Flashback**

¿?- Ya sabía yo que no me querías, pero no podías esperar a que la reunión terminara?

Y ahí estaba yo, recostado contra una pared que daba a la cocina de la casa de Laura, el día de su cumpleaños, con su prima casi colgada de mi y la respiración entrecortada por un beso que se me hizo eterno, porque no se ni cuando empezó. ¿cómo terminé así? fácil, alcohol.

Nunca tomo lo suficiente como para estar en este estado, pero gracias a las "tácticas de persuasión" de Carolina, no llevé la cuenta de cuanto tomaba hasta que empecé a ver borroso y tuve que salir a tomar aire para dejar de ver 3 Lauras soplando las muchísimas velas del pastel mientras los flashes de las cámaras no hacían más que marearme el doble mientras guardaban los preciosos recuerdos de las tías de mi novia.

Cyclo- Laura? linda, esto no es.. yo.. ven aquí, que yo te explico va? - no podía hilar una oración decente sin enrollarme, mucho menos explicarle a mi novia porqué estaba casi tragándome a su prima, pero debía intentarlo, ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo mientras lo hacia, para cuando me di cuenta que no era Laura ya era demasiado tarde.

Laura- A ver, explícamelo, porque esta claro que no lo entiendo. Y tu entra ya, zorra!

no se si fue la borrachera o que, pero no recuerdo que Carolina se viese muy arrepentida, es más, la recuerdo irse con una sonrisa.. y algo borrosa.

\- te quedarás pensándolo mucho tiempo? porque si es así prefiero que muevas tu asqueroso culo borracho de mi puta casa, cabrón.- Cuando esta chica desarrolló ese lenguaje de camionero? Al diablo, mejor me voy de aquí, ya la llamaré mañana.

Cyclo- Yo..esto, te llamaré mañana sabes? te quiero, feliz cumpleaños y todo eso - Y tambaleándome como el idiota que soy salí de ahí, sin escuchar siquiera lo que me estaba diciendo.

A partir de ahí todo se volvió negro.

 **Fin del flashback**

Luego de mi penosa escena estuve dos días para quitarme la resaca, y para cuando estuve en condiciones de ir a disculparme y darle mis patéticas explicaciones, se había ido.

Su familia jamás quiso decirme a dónde se fue, obviamente, ni siquiera logré conseguir su nuevo número telefónico, sus amigos no querían ni verme y yo.. me lo merecía.

Ahora que se que está aquí espero encontrármela otra vez, porque no sabría dónde empezar a buscar, sigo siendo el mismo idiota desorientado de hace dos años. Ella seguirá también como antes? se habrá olvidado de mi? Quizá sea lo mejor, y quizá.. no debería buscarla, seguro está mejor sin mi.

Lo único malo es que nunca pude decirle lo que merecía.

\- Lo siento, Laura- dije mirando a nadie o nada en específico, y volví al escenario.


End file.
